The sacrifices we make
by icefiresky
Summary: Arendelle is hit by a blizzard never been seen before, in desperation the king sacrifices his 10 year old daughter in hopes of saving his people. Jack is just beginning to get used to being seen and his responsibility as a guardian. All the sudden he feels himself being called by an unknown force. The whole summary is inside. It will take up the first chapter. Happy reading!
1. prolog summery

Arendelle is hit by a blizzard that has never been seen before, so many have died. When he was young the king remembers his mother telling him a legend of the ruler of winter. How he could create monstrous blizzards, or calm snow days. In desperation the king sacrifices his 10 year old daughter, Elsa, to this lord of winter in hopes to save his people. Elsa is a ten year old girl with an amazing gift she has power over ice and snow.

Across the world Jack Frost is just beginning to get used to both being seen and his responsibility as a guardian. He is having a guardian meeting when he feels himself being called by an unknown force. In his daze he doesn't hear his friend's questions or notices the fact that they are fallowing him. When he makes it to where the call is coming from he finds himself in front of a man dressed in royal robes with a small girl at his side. What will happen to them, how will jack react to the king's sacrifice and what lies in store for Elsa. Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read and review! **_

I swear you have never seen a more beautiful sight then the stars on a clear winter's night. MiM shone in all his silver glory, watching over the children of the earth.

In a Dutch town, while the children slept, snow fell in a heavy sheet. During the calm of the night, you could hear a child-like scream of joy in the distance.

Jack Frost had just finished laying the last bit of snow for the night and was heading to the pole for the monthly guardian meeting, his cloak flapping in the wind. North had given him the hooded cloak and a new white/silver long sleeve shirt when his hoody finally wore out.

It has been 2 years, since he helped defeat pitch black, became a guardian and was seen for the first time in all his 300 years. So far? He would say life was good.

'Man" Jack thought 'what a beautiful night. But why do I feel like something's about to happen? Something big?' he shrugged it off. He looked at the clock tower and cursed.

"I'm late." He stated. He flew as fast as the wind could carry him. "Bunny's gonna kill me" a small frost 'blush' coming to his cheeks when thinking about the pooka.

A year ago the pooka had been at his throat but some minor explanations and an apology had gone a long way with helping to mend their friendship and the pooka had been far more accommodating with him since.

Jack had a found that he and bunny had gotten along a lot better that he previously thought possible, laughing and joking with each other. At first he had a healthy admiration for the pooka, he had seen how caring and gentile he was with children, treating them more precious than even his eggs. Then he started to notice other things about him like how his laugh sounded or how the light shines of his fur or how warm he felt whenever bunny smiled at him.

'Man I got it bad,' jack joked to himself, 'well better get going."

"WIND!"

Far away in a small seaside kingdom sat a girl with a familiar head of platinum blond hair.

'Math, whoever created this awful thing should be burned at the stake.' Elsa thought to herself. She looked sadly at the snow outside her window, watching it fall steadily. Wanting so much just to go outside and play, but her daddy would not be very happy. He said that we have to stay inside and hide. Conceal it, never feel it, never let it show.

But she didn't quite understand why. She thought her gift was amazing! She could make snowflakes and snowballs, she can make the entire ballroom into her own personal skating rink! 'But people don't like things like that." She thought 'They don't like my gift.' She sighed sadly. 'What I wouldn't give for just one friend who would love my power and we could play all day and have so much fun!' (hint hint)

Knock, knock.

"Come in." Elsa said in her most queenly voice.

"Your Majesty, I have a surprise for you." her nanny said. "Your father said it would be okay if you wanted to go out and have some fun in the snow for a little while." Even before the nanny has finished her sentence Elsa had her coat on and was running down the hall.

Elsa didn't care if it was cold outside she could go outside in the snow with only her under clothes and it wouldn't bother her one bit. But that wasn't very good for a lady to do so she didn't. Soon she was outside playing and laughing in the snow, she made Olaf her best friend. Now all she needed was the carrot. All the sudden someone came up behind her and pushed her into Olaf and made him fall over. She turned around only to be met with the stares and glares of adult and children alike and decided she wanted to go home. When she told her nanny this she was met with a sorrowful but warm look and went home.

When she told her father what had happened he looked sad and told her not to pay any attention to them.

As Elsa left, the king felt as if the whole world was coming down around my ears. 'Why can't my people see that she is not a curse?' The king thought to himself. 'She is only a little ten year old girl with an amazing and beautiful gift. And this blizzard is only making it worse for her.'

KNOCK, KNOCK

I called for whoever it was to enter. My wife, Rose walked in. her round belly making it cumbersome for her to enter.

"Darling what is the matter?" she asked obviously seeing my worried frown.

I sighed "The villager's fears are getting worse, someone attacked Elsa today."

The queen gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Is she okay, is she hurt, where is she?" Rose asked franticly, step mother she may be but she loved Elsa like her own blood.

I smiled trying to calm my pregnant wife, "She is fine just a little shook up. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about! Someone attacked her!" my wife screamed angry now. I rose from my desk and took her into my arms. Holding her as long as she needed I knew she was right and I told her so.

"What are we going to do? I am worried for Elsa, this blizzard has been going on for months! If the village didn't hate her already this certainly would have done it. Even your court wishes her dead! What if they try to hurt her, or worse?" My wife said in despair.

"I know, I fear the same," I didn't like even the thought of what I was going to suggest but it was our last chance. I took a deep breath. "When I was a small boy my mother told me of a legend."

My wife looked at me questioningly.

"There once was a man with extraordinary power, he could create fierce blizzards or gentile winds. Create beautiful designs on you windows at night and make the land a pure white. Jokul Frosti or Jack Frost, King of snow and ice winter shepherd."

"Why are you telling me this?" looking at me with wide eyes I shush her.

"It is said that there is a monument to him on the north mountain and if you give him a sacrifice along with three ice blue jewels he will come and grant you one of your greatest desires. There are many stories about him and they vary. However there is one thing that always stays constant,"

"What"

"He adores children and can't stand to see them suffer. He will do anything to make children smile." I said a smile on my own lips. "He would make a great teacher for Elsa."

I heard my wife gasp, slowly moving away from me. "No" she whispers in horror I look at my feet tears coming to my eyes "He would be able to teach her how to use her powers, be able to keep her safe, away from here."

Rose caught me by the wrists "We can find another way, there has to be another way." She said staring into my eyes imploringly. I brought her hands to my lips. "There isn't. You know my advisers are calling for her execution, saying she is a curse, a demon child." I softly put a hand on her extended belly. "And now that you're pregnant I can't keep stalling them."

Rose wept in my arms knowing it was the truth. I steeled my resolve, for Arendelle, for Elsa.

The next morning the king took his daughter and his court to the top of the north mountain.

Elsa was riding in front of her father on the royal horse. Through tears and with a hollow voice, her father explained everything to her last night. She cried the whole night and wound up sleeping with her father and step mother. Even though she was just over 10 years old, she knew that this was for the best. Though it didn't stop her weeping.

Finally they made it to the top of the mountain. And found a small stone pedestal with odd lettering on the front. The stone was a beautiful silver blue with three snowflakes carved into the middle of it with hallow circles in the middle. "Where the stones would go." Elsa thought to herself. Her father stepped forward halting just in front of it. Her father looked back at her one last time, took a deep breath and placed the stones. With all the stones in place he began to chant,

Winter shepherd I summon thee,

with aid of these gifts three.

Please lord of winter hear my call,

to come and save us all.

As he chanted a fierce wind blew getting stronger and stronger as time went on. Then all of the sudden a figure appeared above the pedestal. He wore a dark blue cape and what appeared to be a shepherds crook in his hand. But that wasn't what caught their attention.

"He's flying!" Elsa said to herself amazed.

He looked at us them, confusion plain on his features. Finally Elsa's father stood and addressed the figure.

**I am so sorry that this took so long! My life has been so busy that I hardly have time for myself! I hope the next chapter comes a lot faster, but we will see. Please review!**


End file.
